The present invention relates to a system that allows a user to obtain, via a Web system, exact and detailed information of a commodity selected by the user.
In a conventional technique, when one purchases a commodity such as furniture via a Web system (an electronic commerce system), one has to decide whether to purchase the commodity only on the basis of an image of the commodity.
In the case where a commodity such as furniture is purchased via an electronic commerce system after making a decision on the basis of only an image thereof, there is a possibility that the furniture is too big to place it in a room or the color or the design does not match the room. Thus, there is a possibility that the purchaser has to endure the troublesome job of sending the commodity back to the seller. In this case, trouble may occur between the purchaser and the seller.